


The Biker and the Rugby Captain

by SourwolfWinchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfWinchester/pseuds/SourwolfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys is the art kid that's struggling under the weight of his best friends death. But Arthur Pendragon takes a sudden interest in the sarcastic but depressed biker/artist without any reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

He had never been one for crowds, even more so when he was sat alone outside the office of the principle. It wasn’t the first time, granted, but this time was different and for one reason: his mother. He hadn’t been asked to come in since he started college and he managed to get this meeting sorted for afterhours which meant he could avoid the sneers of the rugby team. He wouldn’t say that he embarrassed by her; it was more of an aversion to be seen in public with her. Merlin hated that she kept trying to hold his hand and treat him like he was still seven even though he was a month away from his 19th birthday.  
“Merlin?”   
He looked up to the receptionist and waved a little. She smiled at him with the same smile she used when she told him his best friend died in the middle of algebra. “You can go in now, they are ready for you.”   
When he walked into the office, the principle glared at him as usual. At the same time, his mother glanced up at him from the attendance sheet between her and the half a tree formally known as a desk.  
“Hi Hunith” he said as he flung himself into the chair next to her. Uther, the principle who hated being called my his last name, sat at the same time as he did and his mother just sat quietly.  
“Mrs Emrys, I understand that your son has told you about the circumstances. He has been missing classes since the start of the term and it needs to get sorted.” He saw her nod next to him and just sighed. They both knew his bio-chem teacher Gaius had signed him up for advanced classes at the University although judging by the meeting, Merlin guessed Gaius hadn’t filed all the paperwork yet.  
“Gaius set me up with classes at the uni last month. I’ve been going every Thursday and Monday like he said. It’s on my schedule” Merlin said with a sigh. “I can show you if you want.”  
“Did Gaius clear it with me?” Uther asked with his icy stare fixed on Merlin.  
“It’s on my schedule, and the head of the uni called me and I have a letter with your signature on it so I assumed he did” Merlin said as he glared back at the child-hating principle, although his was laced with utter indifference.  
“Very well, I’ll clear it with Gaius but I still need to give you a warning Merlin” Uther said as he wrote a detention slip and tore it off.   
“I’m getting detention. I didn’t even know we did that anymore!” Merlin groaned as he looked at the slip of paper. “Friday? C’mon that’s hardly fair.”  
“We don’t give out detentions to everyone Mr Emrys but you did break school rules consistently over the past month.”  
“I was taking advanced classes” Merlin sighed.  
“Mr Emrys. You break the rules and you get punished, that’s how these things work. Now, I need to talk to your mother about your achievement levels.” Uther sat silently and watched Merlin until he got the hint and left the office.

 

He was glad that it was after hours and there was no-one around, it meant a swift exit. By the time he got outside it had started to rain and his motorcycle was happily tucked away in the shed.  
He was next to his bike pulling his biking jacket on when he heard something fall onto the floor with a rather pathetic splash. He turned slowly to the side and looked at the puddle next to the front wheel.  
“Is that your bag?” He didn’t even look at the owner of the voice; he just picked it up and wiped off the water with his sweater. “What type is it?”   
“Mitsubishi 2014 ninja ZX 14R” he said as he looked him in the eye. He didn’t seem too interested in Merlin as his gaze followed the flow if the black shine on the bike. Merlin was putting his bag onto his back when he saw the stranger touching the handles. “Please don’t, it’s kind of my reason for life.” His hand froze and Merlin noticed how weird that sounded.   
“I understand it completely. I’m like that with my car.” His hand moved into his pockets and pulled out his phone. Merlin pulled his helmet on and glanced at him for a second and saw him finish a text. “Anyway, I’ll see you around Merlin.”  
“You know my name?” Merlin asked as he swung onto the bike and revved the engine into life, just in time to hide his mum shouting his name.  
“Of course. Anyway, I’ll see you in English tomorrow I guess” the guy said as he pulled his hood off and flashed a heart stopping smile at Merlin.   
The random guy waved as Merlin drove off, and he noticed that under the hood of the obvious team sweatshirt was a large mop blonde hair being flung everywhere in the sudden gust of mind winter wind but left his bright blue eyes open for Merlin to remember until he woke up the next morning.

Merlin sat in the corner of the stage, his books on his lap as his best friend Gwen sauntered over and sat next to him.   
“Where were you yesterday afternoon?” she asked as she offered him a chip from her tray.  
“Uther” he said as he bit off the end of the chip and turned his nose up at the lack of sauce.  
“What was it this time?”  
“You know my weekly trips to uni? Apparently he didn’t know about so I got in trouble” he shrugged.  
“That’s weird. Gaius filled in the paperwork straight away, he must have lost it” Gwen said with a sigh.  
“Who cares. I’ve got detention tomorrow” Merlin said with a smile at her.  
“Seriously Merlin it isn’t a good thing” she said as she rolled her eyes. She looked up at the clock above the inspirational posters and realised he should have left ten minutes ago. “Aren’t you meant to be on the road to class by now?”  
“Nah, cancelled until Christmas.”  
“But that’s three weeks away” Gwen said with a confused look at her diary to double check.  
“I know but I’m not complaining. I might use the free afternoons to do something more useful” he shrugged.  
“Like what?” she asked around a chip.  
“No idea yet but I’ll think of something” he said with a wide smile.  
The pair laughed with each other, Gwen looping her arm round his until a few members of the rugby team suddenly sat down with them and not the others at the raised section in the centre of the hall.  
Gwen hugged the one Merlin knew to be her brother Elyan but Merlin just raised his hand and swapped his books for his laptop.  
He had known Gwen since their first year of primary school and had been best friends ever since. They had been a group of three for most of that time, until last year when they got the horrible news. Both of them only had one parent which meant that even though his mother and her father didn’t get along at the start, they soon began joining their Christmases so the two of them didn’t have to sit alone in their rooms. Merlin knew Elyan and his friends by face only, although he was sure that the one with strangely long hair was Gwaine and the one who was twice the size of everyone else was Percy. He had seen them once or twice at Gwen’s house or when she dragged him along to their games but they never had lunch with them.  
Merlin was focused on his laptop when he noticed the guy from the night before was suddenly sat next to him, leant against the wall and reading over his shoulder. He glanced to the side as he tilted the screen forward slightly but the stranger just grinned and held out his hand.  
“You must be Merlin Emrys” he said kindly although Merlin was sure he’d never seen him be nice to anyone else on the rare occasion he noticed him in the halls.  
“Hi” Merlin said before returning to his essay and ignoring Arthur as he dropped his hand.  
“Not a fan of conversation Merlin?” Arthur asked as another three of the team sat with them.  
“Not particularly” Merlin replied.  
The team were talking amongst themselves and had barely noticed Merlin until Gwen stood and tapped his shoulder, asking if he was coming to class. He didn’t have anywhere to go so he shook his head before he realised that if he wasn’t going with her, he was staying there with the rowdy rugby team he didn’t know at all.  
“Okay, I’ll see you at mine later?” she asked quietly although the team all wolf-whistled and cheered. Merlin rolled his eyes, clearly they missed the memo that he was the only gay guy at college, or at least the only one open about it.  
“Sure. Tell Morgana that I’m still waiting for my notes back” Merlin said with a half-smile before Gwen nodded and left without another word.  
“You’re friends with Morgana Pendragon?” one of the team asked.  
Merlin nodded and went back the the sentence he had already tried to make correct three times.   
“Calm down Lance” Arthur said with a laugh. “Just because she’s a cow to you doesn’t me she is with everyone.”  
“Well you would say that. She’s your sister” Lance groaned. “Though I doubt it’s anything compared to the way she treats Gwaine.”  
“Not true” Gwaine smirked. “She loves me. Isn’t that right Merlin?” he asked with a wink at Merlin, who just smiled and shook his head.  
Gwaine was the only one who had actually spoken to him, although both times it was to ask if Gwen was single and then to ask for the bathroom. Merlin didn’t usually like the cocky types with a tendency for getting into fights but Merlin had grown used to seeing him at Gwen’s with Elyan and was even starting to like him.  
“How would I know?” Merlin said as he shook his head.  
“Because she speaks to like three people” another of the team added that Merlin knew to hang around with Arthur a lot, almost like an over protective bodyguard.  
“Then ask her brother” Merlin sighed.  
“Half-brother” Arthur corrected.  
“Does it matter? She’s still related to a prat” Merlin muttered to himself.  
He didn’t realise how loud he’s spoken until all the men assembled around cheered and laughed at Arthur, who just looked slack jawed at Merlin.  
“You can’t call me that” Arthur said with an annoyed laugh.  
“Why not?” Merlin said with a smile and a shrug. “You think you’re the principle or something?”  
“No. I’m his son, Arthur” Arthur replied with a little more smile than anyone who’s angry should have.  
“Oh, so you’re a royal prat then if Uther is as self-righteous as he always makes out. I’ve heard a lot about Morgana’s brother and he’s an ass” Merlin smiled. “Besides only an ass would assume that I wanted to sit anywhere near them or read over someone they don’t even knows shoulder. Now if you don’t mind I need to leave before I become a dollophead by osmosis.”  
Merlin pushed his laptop into his almost full bag and left the hall, not bothering to glance back or even think about Arthur until he reached his bike.   
He had begun packing in the boxes on the rear when he felt a hand on his shoulder spinning him round on the spot.  
“What!“ he called out before he noticed Arthur glaring at him.  
“The hell was that in there” Arthur growled at him.  
“Back off Arthur. Just because you insist on being the arrogant ass all the time that makes everyone not on some kind of team feel stupid doesn’t mean that you have the right to start grabbing me.” Merlin pushed Arthur off him and just glared. “What is it you want from me that your followers can’t? Need someone outside of the Knights to tell you how incredible you are?”  
“No, I just… just” he said quietly, blinking a few times as he tried to comprehend the fact that Merlin outright called his crap.  
“What?” Merlin said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“Gwaine wanted me to ask you to give him Morgana’s number.”  
“You’ve got it I’d imagine” Merlin said with a smile.  
“Oh uh okay, yeah, course” Arthur stammered as he backed away from him and headed towards the main doors. He put his foot on the bottom step and turned instantly, marching back to Merlin before he had chance to climb on his bike.  
“Yes Arthur?” Merlin groaned.  
“Why do you keep talking to me like that?” he demanded as he stared directly at Merlin.  
Merlin swallowed hard and suddenly felt the air leave his lungs. The truth wouldn’t be what Arthur wanted to hear but he desperately wanted to yell it at the top of his lungs. Merlin had seen Arthur throughout his school years and even though Merlin kept to himself and Arthur was the typical popular athletic boy that everyone wanted to be, Merlin still found himself fascinated by him. Merlin knew he was gay from the start of high school after a party and a drunken night with his best friend who had died, but there had only ever been one for Merlin’s affections and he was currently staring at Merlin, waiting for an answer.  
“I, uh, I just don’t like bullies” Merlin stuttered, his confidence gone under the gaze of Arthur’s huge ice blue eyes.  
“Who said I was a bully?” Arthur demanded.  
“Um…”  
“You don’t even have an answer for me but your fine having a go? Damn it Merlin just tell me what your problem is” Arthur demanded as he finally realised he was still holding Merlin’s arm hard enough to bruise.  
“I don’t have a problem with you” Merlin said quietly as he rubbed his arm once Arthur finally let go.  
“Then what is it?” Arthur snapped.  
“What’s what Arthur? Seriously just back off!” Merlin yelled.  
“No! Not until you tell me your problem!” Arthur shouted. He balled his fists at his side in an attempt not to grab Merlin and force him to look up.  
“You don’t want to know so just stop asking” Merlin mumbled, suddenly not sure if he wanted to yell at Arthur or run away, or maybe even grab his face and… Merlin stopped himself for forced his eyes to meet with Arthurs again.  
His stern glare had softened until he watched Merlin with concern. He figured that he was asking for something a little more serious than that Merlin just didn’t like him.  
“Merlin. Tell me what’s going on” Arthur said quietly as a group of rocker types walked behind him. “I won’t be angry I promise. C’mon man, you can trust me. I’m not the ass you think I am” he said with the shrug Merlin was never able to resist.  
“Just ask Gwen, I’m sure she’d be happy to talk to you but I have to go to the uni for classes” Merlin said with a lame smile before he climbed onto his bike.  
“They stopped getting college kids in for classes until Christmas” Arthur said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Who said that?” Merlin asked as he slid the leather jacket over his long-sleeve blue shirt.  
“The admin of the uni” Arthur smiled at him.  
“Why would they talk to you?” Merlin asked as he scowled down at the key in the ignition.  
“Because you’re not the only genius here” Arthur said with a wink as he slowly wandered back inside. “See you around Merlin. We will be continuing this later.”  
Merlin watched him walk away with his wide grin plastered to his face until Arthur opened the door and glanced over his shoulder and nearly made Merlin fall off his bike when he winked at him.  
“I’m so fucked” Merlin muttered to himself.

Merlin spent the afternoon in his room studying as much as he could on subjects that were anything but enough to focus his mind on. He hated that Arthur had turned into the charming smooth talker Merlin knew he was after he was such an ass, although Merlin had to admit to himself that it wasn’t entirely unprovoked. Merlin had done brilliantly in avoiding being noticed by Arthur until then but he was beginning to wonder what changed. He knew that it was Arthur in the car park of college the day before but if Arthur was going to ignore it then so was he, until he remembered how damn bright his eyes had been in the fading light.  
Merlin groaned when he heard the house phone ringing on the landing outside. He pushed his books off without any care as to losing his page as he wandered to the phone, picking it up quick enough to knock the stand off the table.  
“Yeah” he said as he pressed the phone to his ear and leant against the edge of the table which creaked under his weight.  
“Hi, can I talk to Merlin Emrys please?” a voice said at the other end of the phone that Merlin swore he heard before.  
“This is him” Merlin said with a sigh. No one called him on the home phone unless it was someone calling about the ad selling his old games his mother put up at her work even though he told her not to.  
“Oh okay, it’s Arthur Pendragon.”  
Merlin nearly dropped the phone as Arthur said his full name with what Merlin guessed was a smile on the flawless face.  
“Hi Arthur. What’s up?” Merlin said after he took a deep breath to level his voice.  
“Nothing, what’s up with you?”  
“Studying right now” Merlin replied before he realised that Arthur hadn’t actually asked when he was doing.  
“Do you need to?”   
“Well, yeah, or I get another detention” Merlin said as he looked at the phone to see if the number was shown, but it just said blocked.  
“Wow. You and detention, can’t picture it” Arthur said with a laugh that made Merlin smile despite himself.  
“You need anything in particular Arthur?” Merlin asked even though he could happily have listened to Arthur read the phone book.  
“Not really. Just sat at mine, bored out of my skull and I saw this poster with your number on it so I thought I’d give you a call, I could use some new games.”  
“Okay” Merlin said straight away.  
“Okay what?”  
“I don’t know. I mean, you could come over some time if you want to take a look at them. Or I could just take them in with me sometime.”  
“Sounds good” Arthur said with genuine excitement. “When are you free?”  
“Any day ending with a Y” Merlin said automatically.  
“Oh uh okay. I’m not” Arthur said with a small chuckle.  
“Yeah, well, me neither” Merlin said with as much cockiness he could manage while grinning that he could spend time alone with Arthur.  
“But you just said you were” Arthur said slowly, obviously confused.  
“Well I meant that I’m okay for you to come take a look any day but I still have things to do so I’m not completely free. I mean I am free any day but I’m not like focusing my week around it, but I have plans I can shift around quite easily though I’ll have to talk to-“  
“Merlin” Arthur interrupted.  
“Yes?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Sorry” Merlin sighed, as he squeezed his eyes shut and banged his head on the wall.  
“I’ve got practice every day except Fridays and the weekends so I can come over then if that’s okay?”  
“Sure. See you next week?” Merlin asked, thankful yet again that Arthur wasn’t being an ass.  
“Why not tomorrow?” Arthur asked after a second of silence.  
“Uh I suppose I could bring them in for you.”  
“Don’t bother, I’ll come to yours. I only live down the road.”  
“Oh you do?” Merlin asked even though he knew exactly which house and when they repainted the door.   
“Yeah, I’ll drive to yours after class if that’s cool?”  
“Yep.”  
“Shall I bring pizza?” Arthur asked just before Merlin was about to end the call.  
“Um no I’ll get it, I’m very picky.”  
“Fair enough. I’ll see you tomorrow?”   
“When’s your last class?” Merlin asked, just in case they had different ones and he might have chance to get a shower and uh… a fucking long time to not stress out over Arthur being in his room.  
“Only got one after lunch. I’ll be out by half two if that’s cool” he said as he shifted and Merlin swore he heard bed springs.  
“Yeah I guess. I’ve only got two so I’ll just hang around or something.”  
“Cool. See ya blue eyes” Arthur said with a slight husk in his voice before he hung up.  
Merlin stood listening to the piercing tone of the end of the call with his head against the wall for nearly two minutes before his brain fully realised that Arthur Pendragon, the guy he’d been drooling over for nearly seven years was wanting to actually spend time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin sat on the end of his double bed with his hands folded on his lap, watching the second hand of the clock on his desk. He had cleaned up his room in fifteen minutes and stashed most of his clothes under the bed or in the closet. He piled his books and notepads on the side of his desk next to his stack of DVD’s and games which were all in an alphabetical pile beside his TV and Xbox. His laptop was open and currently buffering the latest episode of his favourite TV show. He had changed his shirt three times until he settled on a plain blue one and his faded black jeans. He tried combing his hair but it only made his ears look bigger so he quickly messed it up again until he realised that he was an idiot for getting up an hour earlier than usual.   
He stared at the clock on his desk again and decided that he might as well just go. Not like classes hadn’t started, he just didn’t have any until ten and it was only half eight. So he wrapped the red scarf around his annoyingly thin neck that Gwen said looked like a chicken’s when she was pissed at him. He shrugged on his biking jacket over his hoodie, picked up his helmet with the dragon on the sides from his desk and slung his rucksack on his back. It was heavier than usual with his sketchbook and library books stuffed in.  
Leaving his bedroom, he paused when he heard his mother humming while she cooked.  
“Fuck” he muttered as he crept down the stairs, placing his feet in the practiced spots for minimal creaking.   
He didn’t hate his mother at all, he just didn’t want breakfast that was just porridge with no taste and talk about how he’s coping without Will. Today would be bad enough without reliving the fact the person who let him accept who he was was dead.   
Merlin got to the front door, slowly unlocked it with as minimal amount of noise then slid through the gap.  
“MERLIN!” his mum screeched when she saw him sliding through a gap that was half the size of him. “What are you doing?” she asked, opening the door before he had chance to disappear into thin air.  
“Going to college mum” he sighed. He thought about just going to his bike without another word but it wasn’t her fault he didn’t know how to talk to her anymore.   
“Oh, brilliant! You seeing Gwen and Morgana?”   
“Probably.”  
“Tell them I say hi okay, and thanks for looking after my Merlin” she said with a nervous smile as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “Be good.”  
“Okay mum” he said, tapping her back slightly then slipping out of her hold like he had with the door. “I’ll see you later.”  
She stood in the door of their little house with her arms crossed over her apron as Merlin put his other arm in the second strap before putting on his helmet. He turned on the engine, twisted the handlebar a few times, slammed down the visor and backed the bike out of the driveway. He gave his mum a small wave before he drove off carefully and slowly until he was out of sight of the house, then he gunned it.   
His mother told him not to get such a new, expensive and fast bike meant for racing but he didn’t care. His dad didn’t leave him a load of money for a bike for him to spend half then buy shit he didn’t want. He bought the bike he wanted and it just happened to go so fast it freaked most people out. Only Morgana got why he liked the speed element, though like everyone else, she didn’t get why he named it. Merlin always defended that Kilgharrah was an epic name. Gwen said that it was the kind of name you give a dragon not a bike and he just shook his head and said that that was the fucking point.

He pulled up at college as classes let out and randomers crowded onto the benches by the main doors. Merlin quickly turned off the engine, took his helmet off and just managed to swing his leg off before he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Arriving a bit late aren’t we Merlin?”  
He glanced over his shoulder to see Gwaine and Leon grinning at him in their annoyingly bright jackets with their names on the back and the college team logo on their chests. Merlin liked the dragon emblem for the Knights almost as much as he liked it when he was invisible to the rugby team.   
“No class till ten” Merlin sighed as Gwaine finally let go of his shoulder.  
“Still, gotta be punctual Merlin” Leon laughed.  
“And why does it matter to you two?” Merlin asked once he’d sorted his jacket out and was determined to get inside before the heavens opened on them.  
“Arthur was looking for you” Gwaine said with sly smirk. “He’s in the gym.”  
Merlin shrugged and scratched the side of his nose. “And?”  
“And you should go see him” Leon said confused why Merlin wasn’t running to his side.  
“Why? He’s not fucking king” Merlin shrugged as his phone vibrated in his pocket. “If he needs to talk to me then I’ll be in the art studio” he said with his best smile to hide his fake annoyance. He wanted more than anything to spend time with Arthur, but he also refused to be at his beck and call. He wasn’t his fucking servant.  
Merlin left without another word and headed straight to the studio, via the vending machines. Merlin’s arms were currently managing to balance two bags of skittles, three packets of quavers, a galaxy caramel and a bottle of Pepsi max someone left in the bottom of the machine. He was in the process of picking between a Monster or Relentless when he heard a cough behind him.  
“Mr Emrys” a very deep voice growled.  
“Yes sir” Merlin sighed as quietly as possible.  
“I heard that my Arthur has taken an interest in you” Uther carried on even thought Merlin was still getting a drink.  
“Yes sir” Merlin replied blankly.  
“You won’t be trying to influence him to your ways would you?”  
“What ways are that sir?” Merlin asked bitterly. So he had a detention at lunch and he was very happily disregarding the fact he had yet to face the principle, what more could the prick do to him?  
“I’ve known your lot don’t respect the system Mr Emrys for a long time. If you ask me, the arts are useless and in no way as important as sports but the program obviously has to stay. But I wont have Arthur distracted is that clear Merlin?”  
Merlin sighed and turned to see Uther glaring daggers at him. “Sir, he’s looking at some computer games I’m selling. I have no interest in distracting him from his teams or whatever. I just want to get through my last year and leave this shit town.”  
He flashed Uther a smile and walked off, a dangerous move considering the principle had taken a special interest in him but it was Arthur that got him into it so Arthur could bloody well shove it up his arse he if thought Merlin wanted that to happen again.   
The door to the computer suite was locked when he finally made it up there. He groaned and let his bag drop to the floor.  
“GWEN!”   
One…two…three…  
“Yeah Merlin?” Gwen smiled as she emerged from the main studio holding three brushes and a box of paints.   
“Why are the Macs locked up, again” he asked angrily.   
“Uther says they need to be protected” she shrugged.  
Merlin rolled his eyes and kicked the door. “I need to work on stuff.”  
“Ask for the key.”  
“Helpful as always Gwen” he sighed. “Where’s the key?”  
“Office.”  
“Look after my stuff” he grinned at her as he crossed the open plan area between the four studios and the office corridor. He tapped her shoulder as he walked past her and through the double doors to the offices. The teachers tended to hole up in the office so he didn’t have to wait more then three seconds after he knocked. He got the key without having to do much more than say good morning. When you tended to hang in the same place all the time and did little else than put headphones on and work, the teachers tend to know that you don’t actually do anything.   
He got back to the Macs to find Gwen sat next to his bags with her legs crossed and flicking through his sketchbook.   
“Having fun?” he asked, unlocking and switching on. “How has no one else opened up, I mean seriously do no one else use a Mac around here?”  
“We make art the old fashioned way Merlin” Gwen sighed from her spot still on the floor. “When did you start drawing eyes?”  
Merlin froze in the middle of logging onto his favourite Mac with his fingers paused over the keyboard.  
“Merlin? You alright?” Gwen asked sincerely from beside him.   
He looked at her sideways, trying not to say anything when he noticed she still had the sketchbook in her hands. The pages were stiff and crinkled from the paint and some were half pulled out in the many times he opened and closed it, and had to pull the pages apart where they had stuck together. But Gwen had left it open on one page in particular. The one he’d been working on last night.  
“They look like Arthur’s” she whispered to him, placing the sketchbook on the table between the Macs.  
“Do they?” he asked, going back to typing in his password and ignoring the fact they were exactly Arthur’s eyes.  
“Something you want to tell me?” she asked as she turned the sketchbook over to the last page.  
Merlin hated that he’d been stupid enough to sketch his scarred arms but he’d poured so much into the sketches that they were perfect and the artist in him couldn’t destroy perfect work.  
He shrugged and opened up his latest work.  
“Merlin? You’d tell me if something was wrong wouldn’t you?”  
He nodded and sat in the annoyingly uncomfortable chair without saying a word.   
“Is this about Will?”  
“Is what about Will?” he snapped at her. “Seriously, just everyone get off my case about Will. He’s dead and it’s my fault so everyone just back off.” He snatched the book from the table and pushed past her. “If one more fucking person mentions him I swear I’m going to start throwing punches.”  
“Merlin, c’mon, don’t be like this” Gwen called after him as he flung his bag on his back and marched towards the stairs leading to the rest of the college.  
“Don’t be like what?” he growled. “You went through my stuff Gwen. My sketches are personal, you know that.”  
“I’m your best friend Merlin” she said defensively.  
“So that means I can’t have anything to myself? Geez Gwen just back off okay. When I want to start talking about stuff I’ll come find you or just hang myself.”  
“MERLIN!” she screeched. “Don’t talk like that Merlin.”  
“God calm down! Why does everyone think I want to kill myself!”  
“Because we know how bad Will’s death was for you” she tenderly, ignoring the fact someone had opened the double doors at the end of the corridor.   
“It didn’t aright. I’m fine. Just because everyone else thinks I’m suicidal because of it doesn’t mean I am. Just leave me alone” he sighed.  
He turned and pushed past the newcomer, ignoring the fact he barged into their shoulder without looking up from the floor. They called his name as he stormed out but he just told them to fuck off, ignoring the fact the voice was vaguely familiar.   
He headed to the toilets at the other side of the art department. This side tended to be used as storage which meant that no one really used those toilets, or even knew they existed. There was also a damp problem which tended to put people off. The doors were always open since the cleaners never really needed to clean it or worry about people hiding in it. But Merlin always did. Gwen was the only one who knew that if he wasn’t on the stage, in art or suffering through classes then he would be in there. He didn’t care about the smell or the fact it was a little dingy. He just liked the privacy.   
Merlin was perched on the sinks with his sketchbook on he knees as he tapped his pencil on it to the beat of the music blaring in his headphones. He couldn’t hear anything outside of his own little world and even though it was deadly silent in that small corner of Camelot College. His feet were in the sink, his knees bent over another in his favourite black skinnies. He had thrown his jacket on the floor beside his bag and even taken off the ribbon and plastic bands from his wrists. They were itching his fresh cuts. The jacket and wristbands never came off unless he was alone or… no, they only ever came off when he was sure no on would see just how much he was lying about being in any way okay.  
The pencil glided over the paper to the ending bass of the song and just in time for Merlin to glance up at the clock. He had been in there for an hour and it had only felt like five minutes. He glanced around him at the bathroom; the two stall doors hung open with toilet paper rolls empty for the twelfth consecutive week, three of the seven lights on the ceiling out and one more blinking in the far corner and the door to the outside open with a shadowy figure stood in it. Merlin thudded his head on the wall behind him when he noticed the large shoulders and bright red jacket along with the golden hair that shone slightly in the bright sunlight from outside.  
“What do you want Arthur?” Merlin sighed as he crossed his arms on his stomach in a practiced manoeuvre to hide the cuts.  
“Gwen’s worried about you.”  
“And why does that involve you?”  
“Well she’s dating Lance and he’s a friend and they’re all in the hall trying to calm her down.” Arthur took a step into the dingy room, letting the door close behind him. “Want to tell me what you said?”  
“Not particularly” Merlin muttered.  
“Then you’re just going to come with me and apologise to her.”  
Merlin scowled at Arthur and shook his head. “What makes you think I’m going anywhere with you?”  
“Because she deserves to know you’re okay.”  
“So I’ll text her or something. I don’t need Arthur Pendragon to do his knight in shining armour routine and drag me down there to prove how sweet and helpful you are.”  
“Look, you can go screw yourself as far as I’m concerned but Gwen’s upset and as a friend you should be there for her” Arthur said with an edge of annoyance in his voice. Merlin noticed and focused his gaze on Arthur, looking for the source of his caring.  
“If she’s with Lance, why are you here?”  
“Because he’s looking after her” Arthur shrugged.  
“But Gwaines his friend more than you are, and he knows me more.”   
Arthur groaned and put his hands on his hips. “Are you coming or not Merlin?”  
“I’ve got class” Merlin shrugged again. “And I’ve got work to do, and then I need to see the nurse, I’ve got detention and I just can’t miss that agai-“  
“Shut up Merlin!” Arthur snapped.   
“Fuck off prat” Merlin bit back just as quickly. “You don’t tell me what to do Arthur. This isn’t the first time Gwen went too far into my privacy and got upset when I didn’t like it. Just leave me alone. Go back to the rugby team and the girls screaming your name when you walk past and leave the art geeks alone.”  
“I’ve never thought of you as an art geek Merlin” Arthur said quietly and kindly. “I know the signs of someone mourning and I wanted to make sure you were okay. If it hurts, talk to someone instead of taking it out on yourself.” Arthur pulled his jacket down to his elbows and pulled up the short sleeves of his t-shirt, showing Merlin the scattering of white scars littering both his biceps. “Just because Gwen doesn’t notice doesn’t mean you’re good enough to hide it from everyone.” Arthur put his layers back into place and gave Merlin a smile that barely touched his lips, but it was still enough for Merlin to get that Arthur genuinely cared. “I’ll tell Gwen that you’re okay and you’ll call her later, just look after yourself okay? Gwen’s not the only one who cares.”  
“Thank you Arthur” Merlin muttered to him, untucking his arms from each other and closing his sketchbook.  
Arthur nodded and put on hand in his pocket while the other opened the door. He left Merlin alone in the toilets staring as the door closed and his heart thudded in his chest. Did he really just see that? Arthur used to cut himself? Arthur Pendragon? The most confident, self assured and fucking gorgeous guy in college… was just as messed up as him? 

Arthur sat down at the table with his team-mates with a heavy sigh. Gwen was sat with a cup of tea from the vending machine between her hands and Lance’s arm across her back. Gwaine, Leon and Elyan were all cheering as Percy put as many chips into his mouth as he could. The teams record was fifteen and held by Gwaine. The others at the table, all of which Arthur didn’t really consider himself really friends with, were just sat around with textbooks and laptops.   
Gwen glanced at him when he sat before she immediately looked around for Merlin. When she didn’t see him her face dropped and she leant against Lance’s chest. Arthur, for one, was glad that Merlin had stayed up there. Three floors was just about far enough away for Arthur to stop thinking about him for five minutes, though he was definitely failing at that moment.  
“Is he alright?” Gwen asked with her head still on Lance’s chest.  
Arthur nodded and told her that he’d call her just in time to see his father wander into the large hall and search for his face in the crowd. Arthur shrank into his seat in dread but not in time to duck out of Uther’s gaze. He stared at Arthur and pointed at him, then jabbed his thumb in the general direction of his office. He got up and followed his father to his office without any word to his friends. It was a bi-weekly thing for Arthur to get dragged into the office, after all it was the only time Uther spoke to him. Arthur envied Morgana, she never got dragged into the office and lectured about responsibilities.   
The father and son pair walked into the dark office and without a word they took their chairs on either side of the desk. Uther shifted a few files and Arthur just waited patiently, wondering what the hell it was this time. Uther somehow forgot Arthur was a student and not his second in command; the state of the college wasn’t his bloody fault.   
“Arthur” he father said slowly even before he looked up.  
“Yes father?” Arthur asked obediently.  
“I spoke to your new friend Merlin earlier” Uther said, suddenly looking up. An old tactic he tried on Arthur all the time. It never worked.   
“He’s not really a friend” Arthur shrugged.   
“Good. Let’s keep it that way shall we?” Uther asked without any hint of questioning in his voice or his stare.  
“Uh why not? There’s nothing wrong with Merlin” Arthur asked with a confused head tilt.  
“I know Arthur but he’s not the sort you should be associating with right now. You have university meetings in a month, three are offering you a rugby scholarship and we have the dinner for the board of directors in a week. I can’t have my son looking anything less than his potential.”  
“How can I look like my potential?” Arthur asked with an amused scoff.  
“By not being seen with that art boy. I’ve read his file and he’s had too many detentions since the very start of his education, every teacher he’s had said that he needs to focus and not to mention the fact that he doesn’t participate in the college community. Honestly Arthur, think about what your mother would say.”  
“I think she’d tell me to be happy” Arthur sighed as he picked up his bag and headed for the door.  
“Don’t use her against me Arthur!” Uther called after him.  
“Funny, thought you were doing that to me” Arthur muttered as he opened the door. “My grades aren’t suffering, I’m still captain of seven teams and I barely know Merlin so you don’t have to worry father. In the very least he can help me with the two subjects that are at A-.”  
“If he is willing then I’ll accept that” Uther nodded before he waved his hand for Arthur to close the door.  
“Pleasure as always father” he mumbled as he closed the door. “Prick” he sighed as he walked past Uther’s PA.  
“Tell me about it” she replied under her breath.

Merlin was once again sat by himself although this time he had his favourite hoodie on under his leather jacket with the hood up even though it wasn’t raining, or going to. The book in his hands was old with pages threatening to fall out if he handled it too much. It was an old favourite of his and rarely left his bag, it was as precious to him as his bike and sketches.  
His classes had been as uneventful as usual. Literature had been a joke in his opinion, a video isn’t a fucking class. If he wanted to watch a film about a book he’d go on Netflix and not take a class. He had exams at the start of the year and even though he’d most likely piss it he still thought that a DVD wasn’t the best way to prepare. In the teachers defence though everyone else was really into the film and Merlin looked up twice.   
The second and final class of the day was with Gwen. She sat next to him as usual and tried desperately to talk with him but he only really said one word answers after apologising for not going to her place the night before. She didn’t mind that he hadn’t turned up or that he wasn’t saying much to her, she knew what he was like. Merlin was one of the most secretive people on the planet, like his life depended on it. But all the way through History class Merlin kept wondering how much Gwen knew about him. She didn’t know about the scars, or how much he contributed to Will’s death or the fact that he’d been in love with Arthur for the best part of seven years. He could even put money on the fact that she didn’t know his dad was dead.   
But he had been sat on the bench for about fifteen minutes, trying to decide whether to go home and procrastinate until he heard something from Arthur or sit there with his hood up and headphones on. Either way he was going to be bored and unable to focus on anything besides Arthur. He couldn’t remember if he was supposed to be back at his place or wait there so he figured he’d just sit there and read. Reading was calming and the best way for him to gain knowledge without having to sit with people who stared at the back of his head as they wondered why he was so quiet.  
There was no bell to mark the new classes but his watch still beeped repeatedly. He didn’t watch the clock enough to be good at time keeping. The steady flow of students leaving for the bus or car park wound between those running up from town in desperate need to get to class within the next two minutes. Amongst those going into the college were most of the rugby team and the odd footballer wearing the bright red hoodies with their names on the back. At a random glance the teams all looked the same with their team colours on but after years of simply watching, Merlin could tell their team and most likely position in that same glance. But as everyone was going in the same direction into the double doors there was only one who was pushing through the crowd. Or, he would have been pushing if everyone didn’t automatically drift apart for him.   
Arthur was holding his rucksack on his back with one strap on his shoulder while he held onto his duffel full of his kit at his side. He glanced over the car park in search for the only motorbike that was ever parked there and when he found it, he immediately noticed the owner of the bike sat not so far away with his hood up and nose in a book.  
The smile on Arthur’s lips stayed as he crossed the grounds towards Merlin and dropped his kit on the bench on the empty space.  
Merlin didn’t look up from his book regardless of the fact he knew Arthur was there and now his bag was beside him. Instead he just took on earphone out and cleared his throat.  
“Hello Arthur.”  
“Hey Merlin” Arthur smiled as he sat on the other side of Merlin with his bag dropped at his feet. “What you reading?”  
“Poetry” he said as he took out his second earphone.   
“Didn’t peg you as a poet.”  
“I’m not, I just read it.”  
Arthur nodded and thought quietly for a second until he noticed looking at him sideways with his gaze just passing the edge of his hood. Arthur smirked at him as he pulled the hood down off Merlin’s head and just sat there beside him with his hand on the slender man’s back. The two just looked at each other for a long while until Merlin just burst out laughing. He was bent forward, holding his stomach as he laughed and laughed as Arthur just sat there and looked at him.  
“Merlin? What’s so funny?” Arthur asked as Merlin fought desperately to stop laughing and wipe the tears from his eyes.   
“Just you” Merlin laughed quietly as he stood and pushed his book into his bag.  
“What I do?” Arthur asked with a nervous laugh.  
“Just staring at me” Merlin sighed. “Who does that?”  
“You were doing the exact same thing” Arthur said confusedly.  
“I was waiting for you to stop looking at me” Merlin corrected as he swung his leg over the bike and turned his key in the ignition. “See you at mine in an hour?”  
Arthur pulled his rucksack on his shoulder and went to stand beside Merlin on the bike. “Do you have a boyfriend Merlin?” he asked quietly.  
Merlin broke out laughing again as he pulled on his helmet. He shook his head and slammed down the visor. “You’re funny” he chuckled as he twisted the handle and drove off without another word, leaving Arthur stood between the bench and where Merlin had been just staring as the black and red bike drove away.  
“I’ll take that as a no” he muttered as he collected his bags and went to his car.

Merlin knew his room wasn’t very big and there wasn’t much space which was why his double bed was pushed into the corner with pillows on two sides to make it comfortable while he studied. But at that moment in time, all the pillows in the world couldn’t have made a difference. He was sat with his legs crossed on his bed with his back against the wall as he watched Arthur slowly swivel on his chair with Xbox games in either hand.   
Arthur had been in Merlin’s room for the best part of an hour and the two had made the odd conversation about how the games played and if they were actually any good. Merlin didn’t really know what he was supposed to say while Arthur was there so he just sat and tried desperately to read his book without staring at Arthur and his bare arms and ridiculously tight t-shirt. Merlin had to admit that he’d never seen Arthur without his hoodie or jersey on.  
“So how much you wanting for these two?” Arthur asked as he spun the chair to face Merlin even though he was still reading the cases.  
“Which ones?” Arthur tilted the cases so Merlin could see the covers. “Call it a tenner” he shrugged.   
“You sure? They’re worth a tenner each easy” Arthur asked confusedly as he placed them on the desk and went to go sit on the corner of the bed beside Merlin.   
Merlin just shrugged again and tossed his book onto the bedside table behind Arthur.   
“So? You want to get pizza?” Arthur asked when Merlin just sat back with his knees tucked under his chin. “Or do you want to talk about what happened this morning?”  
“Pizza sounds good.”  
Arthur nodded but didn’t get up, instead he just pushed back until he was sat beside Merlin with his back against the wall. “Mind if I ask you what Gwen said?”  
“Mind if we don’t talk about my problems?” Merlin sighed angrily, stretching his legs out in front of him like Arthur’s.  
“Who else will you talk about it with?”  
Merlin looked at Arthur flatly and just sighed. “If you want the games then take them but don’t try and think you know me Arthur Pendragon. Your father would hate it and I bet that you aren’t that fond of me anyway.”  
“Why do you insist on pushing everyone away from you Merlin? I’m offering you my friendship here” Arthur asked with no anger or irritation in his voice. He was just facing Merlin and watching his big blue eyes calculating what he had said. “My father doesn’t want you to distract me from being the perfect son but I don’t care about that. We’ve been living near each other and going to the same schools since we were 9.”  
“And you’re just noticing me now” Merlin added with a smirk.  
“Not really. I noticed you two years ago when Morgana came running home raving about this guy Merlin who is smart and completely obliterated her perfect record with guys and bio chem.”  
“So you’re wanting to be my friend because I’m better than Morgana at the things she does best?” Merlin asked confusedly.   
Arthur laughed and gently placed his hand on the side of Merlin’s neck. “I want to be your friend because you’re smart, interesting and funny. And I really want to kiss you right now because it’s all I’ve been able to think about for the past two years.”  
Merlin’s face dropped as he stared at Arthur. The man’s expression was serious and intense with his eyes fixed on Merlin’s lips. There was only one thing Merlin could think to say with the object of his affections touching him, claiming he wanted to kiss him and being so damn close.  
“But you’re not gay.”  
Arthur smiled as he pulled himself closer to Merlin, looping his arms around the slender man and pulling him onto his lap. Merlin straddled Arthur with his hands resting on the muscular chest he had always wanted to touch. Arthur held Merlin’s hips in his hands as he stroked him gently and leant close enough that they could feel each others heavy breathing.  
“Who said I wasn’t?” Arthur asked before he slowly closed the gap between him and Merlin.  
The touch of Arthur’s lips on his was like heat in the middle of winter. Arthur’s lips were soft, warm and gentle as they pressed to Merlin’s. Merlin sighed deep in his throat as Arthur’s hand stroked up his back and his lips parted as he begged Merlin for permission. Merlin pushed against Arthur and welcomed the feel on his tongue as the two men tasted each other. Arthur tasted of sugar and meat as his tongue explored Merlin’s mouth with such hunger that Merlin groaned deep in his throat. Arthur broke the kiss for a second to regain his breath but his lips never left Merlin’s before he was back attacking Merlin’s mouth with such ferocity that Merlin nearly fell of his lap.   
Arthur held onto Merlin with one arm as he shifted the two of them until he had Merlin on his back with his arms either side of Merlin’s head. Arthur nipped at Merlin’s mouth a few more times until before he pulled away and looked down at Merlin and his now plumped red lips. Merlin smiled up at him as he shifted his legs apart slightly to make the heavy large bulge in Arthur’s jeans more comfortable on the one just as hard in Merlin’s own.   
“Okay, maybe not as straight as people think” Merlin smiled.   
“When did my sexual preference become other people’s business?” Arthur asked in a whispered as he traced his fingers over Merlin’s cheekbones and along his jaw. “And when did you get so damn gorgeous?”  
Merlin stared at Arthur for a heartbeat as he leant in for another kiss, but Merlin leant back. Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes with a nervous and confused smile ghosting his lips.  
“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked.   
“Nothing I just… why are you doing this Arthur?” Merlin asked quietly.  
“Doing what?” he asked with a smile as he leant in again. But again Merlin leant even further back and took Arthur’s arms away from the sides of his head.  
“This. Why do you suddenly want me?”  
Arthur shrugged. “I don’t know, I just thought it wouldn’t be a bad thing.”  
“So this is like a test to see if your gay or not?” Merlin asked with a harsh laugh in his voice as he climbed off the bed and stood in the middle of the room with his hands frantically combing through his hair. “You don’t actually care about helping me with the games or being my friend, you just wanted to get in my pants because I was another conquest to the great Arthur Pendragon.”  
“What are you talking about Merlin?” Arthur groaned.   
“You want your sexual conquests to be talked about and nailing the gay art kid with the bike would just be perfect!” Merlin shouted at him. “But making me think you wanted me would be even better. Stop looking at me like I’m stupid because I might be different but at least I don’t need everyone else to tell me what I think I should be.”  
“Merlin you’re getting ridiculous” Arthur said angrily.   
“You’re only saying that because I’m right. You haven’t shown the slightest interest in me until two days ago” Merlin snapped at him. “What changed Arthur? Daddy not happy with you so you decided to bring me in to make him mad?”  
“No!” Arthur objected. He pushed himself off the bed and stood in Merlin’s personal space. He didn’t mean to intimidate the smaller man, he just wanted to be close enough to grab him if he tried to leave.  
“Then why me!” Merlin yelled.  
“Because I love you, you idiot!” Arthur screamed at him.  
Merlin stared at Arthur blankly as Arthur just stared at the floor.  
“Say something Merlin” he whispered silently.  
Merlin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out at all.   
“Please Merlin. Hit me or yell at me, just do something.”  
“How long?” Merlin muttered quietly.  
Arthur shifted on the spot until he slumped on the edge of the bed.   
“Arthur… how long?” Merlin asked a little more angrily.  
“Couple of years” Arthur whispered to the floor.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because how do you tell someone you’ve never spoken to that you think about them all the time? That you stare at them even when people are looking? That you question everything you knew about yourself because you doubt that the world could have actually created someone so incredible but make it wrong for you to love them.” Arthur stared up at Merlin, waiting for him to do something other than just watching him. “Please Merlin just tell me that I’m an idiot and that you hate me so I can leave.”  
“I don’t hate you Arthur” he said quietly as he took a step forward.  
Arthur shifted back on the bed to make himself more comfortable and watched as Merlin slowly strode up to him until his knees where the only thing stopping him.   
“But you’re not exactly my number 1 fan” Arthur sighed as he looked Merlin in the eye, momentarily wondering why Merlin was looking at him so intently.  
“If you slept with me, would you just leave and tell everyone?”  
Arthur looked taken back and offended as he shook his head frantically. “I’d never do that to you, to us. What happens between us stays with us, even if all that happens is you punching me in the face.”  
Merlin regarded Arthur carefully before he nudged the rugby players legs apart with his knee. “So you’re not just trying to get into my pants?” Merlin asked with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.  
Arthur shook his head and gingerly reached out to Merlin but his hand was just batted away.  
“I won’t sleep with you because you’re here” Merlin said quietly as he shed his hoodie to the floor. “I won’t sleep with you because of who you are to everyone at Camelot.” Merlin pulled the scarf from around his neck and dropped it on his jacket. “And I certainly won’t sleep with you just because you said you loved me.” Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur’s as he slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head. He knew he wasn’t much to look at but he could stare at Arthur’s wide eyes and slack jaw for years as the sight of his bare chest. “I will never sleep with you for any of those reasons.”  
“But you’ll strip off in front of me to torture me” Arthur asked with an amused smiled.   
“It’s not torture if you’re enjoying it” Merlin smiled at him widely. He pointed to Arthur’s shirt and gestured for him to take it off. “I don’t think you and me will ever be a good idea” Merlin sighed as Arthur peeled off his t-shirt to reveal the most spectacular chest Merlin had ever seen. He knew Arthur was toned and ripped but he never realised he’d forget to breathe at the sight of it.  
“I’ve never been good at good ideas” Arthur quipped as he leant back with his arms at either side as Merlin edged closer to him.  
“You’re Mr Perfect” Merlin laughed.   
“I doubt it judging by how many people hate me.”  
Merlin shook his head and climbed onto Arthur’s lap once again, this time making sure to grind his denim clad cock against Arthur’s.  
“No one hates you in this room” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s lips. “I have never stopped loving you Arthur. Not for a day, or a minute” Merlin whispered before his slowly and leisurely kissed Arthur wet and openly, his hands ghosting over Arthur’s soft skin. He broke the kiss to gaze at Arthur’s breathless expression; his eyes closed, mouth open and waiting for Merlin to devour as he hands grabbed desperately onto Merlin’s jeans.  
“I haven’t stopped loving you, Arthur Pendragon, long enough for my heart to beat. There isn’t a soul on this earth that I would rather be with.”


End file.
